A Mega Ranger Christmas
by 2015's Stardust Prince
Summary: Monsters had invaded the North Pole and it's up to another set of Rangers to save Christmas but how will Megaforce save it? T for romantic scenes, action, and, you read it here... a death. Troy/Emma, Jake/Gia, Noah/OC, Orion/OC COMPLETE!
1. A Kiss Under Mistletoe

Author's Note: Well guys it's that time of year again, I thought I get just one more in before the year is up. Pretty much this is a year later from my sequel: "Green... or Yellow With Envy." And it's Christmas based. But I'm taking this as a challenge, I only got 5 days before Christmas to finish this. What might happen here? Just to tell you guys after this I'll be on one of my breaks where I won't be posting new fics or chaps until a certain point. So without further ado. Here is the fic.

WARNING! WARNING! CAMEO APPEARANCES!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A Mega Power Ranger Christmas

Chapter 1

Mistletoe Magic

"Believe... it's more than a strong word, it's represents faith, it's known to be a true acceptance to something so strong like a bond of both family and strong friendship. Many people believe in many things, happiness, friendship, most of all, many people believed in the power of love. But people near and far has believed in many miracles in many forms, the most often of them in this case was in the form of 6 multicolored superheroes who fights for all of the good peoples' beliefs, they just happen to be Power Rangers."

It happened to be a story in which Santa was telling the elves. Last time he remembered a group of Power Rangers rescuing and had helped him were the Mighty Morphin' group of Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Billy, Kimberly, and Tommy when Zedd and Rita sent Goldar and Rito to invade the North Pole but. As Santa was soon going over his Naughty or Nice list for the second time already checking it once, there was a sudden bang. After he recovered getting up from it an Elf came in.

"Santa! Santa! Monsters are attacking our town!"

As Santa had stepped out of his house he saw a bunch of green, silver, and blue, monsters which appeared to be causing havoc, they haven't got to the workshop yet but Santa got to his reindeer and freed all of them. Santa took out a picture of the Mighty Morphin group and showed it to them.

"Quickly! Go to Angel Grove and find me these people they are our only hope!"

The reindeer all flew away as Santa did his very best to get everybody to safety, but unfortunately his sleigh has to been destroyed as he kept getting his people and his helpers away from the ensuing chaos. Rudolph looked back to look at the town as it was partially flooded with destruction before joining the other reindeer in their quest to find the rangers Santa sent for them.

December 22nd

Everybody was at the Angel Grove theater setting up for the Christmas talent show. Bulk and Skull decided to do a stand up comedy routine, Rocky and Adam were doing a karate routine, However Adam was not there. Aisha and Tanya were doing a Christmas carol montage but Tanya wasn't there to rehearse for she was with Adam. Jason and Kimberly were hosting the event sharing acts between the funny duo of Bulk and Skull. Unfortunately things felt like it would be a normal show, because Tommy and Katherine made it unclear if they would show up at the audience because they and their Dino Thunder group along with Krista, Angela, Cassidy, Devin, Hayley, Anton and Elsa, were doing a Reefside Christmas Talent Show and it was uncertain what time it would start whether it would be early or late or around the same time as Angel Grove's talent show. But helping out were Troy Emma, Jake, Gia, Noah, Grace, And Orion with Orion bringing someone with him as well, a female named Chara. Before the Armada invasion on Andrasia, Orion's close friend Chara was sent to another planet to be safe because her parents knew that the Armada invasion was coming. Orion wasn't the sole survivor of Andrasia after all, only after when the entire Armada was wiped out did Orion knew about a Chara's departure. And after restoring their home planet to its original state and reviving the population Orion and Chara reconciled their friendship and became lovers partaking on many things Orion learned on Earth about a bit over week ago Orion brought Chara here to show how great and peaceful Earth is as well as inviting him to his friends once she met them she was welcomed warmly and they all became best friends they all were helping with the decorations for the theater to bring the Christmas spirit out in the open. The Mega Rangers and friends were wearing costumes as they had to go to Lt. Stone's Juice Bar to volunteer for the recreational activities there. Troy was Santa as Emma was Mrs. Claus, Jake and Gia were Elves with Jake being the head Elf, Noah was Jack Frost with Grace being the custom female equivalent of Jack calling herself Jill Frost and Orion and Chara were snow people, Frosty and Frostina. From a distance Troy and Emma was looking at the others set up as they have a moment to themselves.

"I just love Christmas do you Troy?"

"I love Christmas too Emma. And I'm glad we're doing something for the children this Christmas."

"Yeah it feels so good to volunteer at the juice bar! I mean all this, It's almost wonderful, but it just seems to be missing something."

Troy looked up and to such belief he saw mistletoe above them. Emma looked up as well.

"Mistletoe." Emma said.

"Yeah, who wants a kiss from Santa Troy?"

"I do!" Emma said all kid like as they shared a deep and passionate kiss. But out of nowhere the mistletoe began glowing bright but then it faded. However there was something about that kiss which seemed odd to those two with many times they knew how to intensify a kiss but this time the magic intensified it a bit more than the effort Troy and Emma put in it. When they broke from it they both couldn't believe how intense the kiss was.

"Whoa." Troy exclaimed.

"Wow." Emma replied. "What a kiss."

"Yeah."

"Hey lovebirds!" Jake shouted. "We gotta get going! The event at Stone's Juice Bar will start in a few minutes.

"Okay!" Troy said. "Did they realize that we are the closest ones to the exit and probably the closest to the place?"

"Yes, Let's show them."

With that Troy and Emma left out of the theater first with the rest of the Megaforce team along with Grace and Chara leaving after.

"How dare Santa Troy leave without his helpers." Jake said as they all began to catch up to Troy and Emma.

Meanwhile from a short distance to the command center, Adam, Tanya, Justin, and Alpha 5 were there to pay a visit. At decent times a past ranger or two or more, currently with powers or not, would come and check out the center pretty much it was known as the power rangers own historical landmark. The 4 was going to pay a visit but before they were out of view, Rudolph spotted them. Inside the Command Center, Tensou was upgrading Robo Knight.

"How close are we to being done?" Robo Knight asked.

"We are pretty much 80% there." Tensou replied.

Suddenly, a beeping sounded and a visual of what it was for has shown up on one of the Rangers' screens and Tensou went to take a look. He saw Adam, Tanya, Justin, and Alpha 5 coming. To Tensou and Gosei this would be the first group of legendary Rangers along with a fellow legendary robot.

"Gosei! Gosei! Legendary Rangers along with Alpha 5 are here!"

"Probably was wondering what the command center would look like. After all this is the command center of Mighty Morphin', Zeo, And Turbo. Let's invite them in."

It was at this time when a timer had began to show on the red and pink screen signaling it to be Troy and Emma it was counting down, it was counting down from 12 hours. Tensou was looking at it but wondered what the timer could stand for.

"Uh, Gosei?"

"Yes, Tensou."

"There's a timer on Troy's screen."

"And there seems to be one on Emma's too." Robo Knight added.

"What could this mean?"

"I'm not sure yet but if anything we'll just have to find out what it could stand for." Gosei said. Seconds later, the 4 came in and looked at the Command Center."

"Wow! This looks more advanced." Adam said.

"Yeah. It sure doesn't look like the turbo Command Center." Tanya added.

"What could have happened here?" Justin asked.

"Well let's keep going and find out." Adam said.

"Ohh, I don't like where this might be going. Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi."

But as they went on they reached where Gosei, Tensou, and Robo Knight was and they was greeted by them.

"Hello legendaries." Tensou said. "It's such an honor to meet you. And you too Alpha!"

"Hello there." Justin replied. "But how did you know about...?"

"Greetings, I am Gosei." Gosei introduced. "Tensou and I know everybody that ever became a Power Ranger I am of the Earth and is a student of one you have befriended: Zordon."

"Zordon mentored you?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. Before his sacrifice and his departure of Earth he had secretly communicated with me. My mission was to learn about all the Power Ranger Teams so that I may come across 5 humans to handle the power of legendary ranger mode. After his sacrifice I resurfaced and resided on an island across the world."

"What brings you into this command center?" Adam asked.

"We resided here to be in close contact to our Rangers as they decided to keep on with their Ranger duties while they are in college. Somehow there seems to be more of our enemies' stragglers of foot soldiers."

Just then they heard jingling like tiny bells jingling at once.

"Ai-yi-yi! What is that?" Alpha asked.

"I don't know but it's coming from the entrance!" Tensou replied. As the jingles got louder and louder they turned to face the entrance to see Rudolph coming in. It was prancing around Adam as Adam didn't know what was going on. Suddenly Rudolph was biting on Adam's shirt trying to drag him.

"What- Rudolph?" Adam asked.

"What is Rudolph doing here?" Tensou asked as well.

"What is it."

"Robo Knight, translate what Rudolph wants."

"Of course."

Robo Knight's partial upgrade was to be lingual to more and more species especially reindeer and other magical creatures as well as other extraterrestrials. As Rudolph kept standing up kicking it's hooves, and prancing: Robo Knight translated and understood what he was saying.

"Did you find out Robo Knight?" Gosei Asked.

"Yes. Santa sent his reindeer to try and track down the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers to save the North Pole from monsters that are destroying his town."

"Oh, that's why Rudolph wanted me to come." Adam replied. "I'm one of the Mighty Morphin group. Billy's on Aquitar so I don't know how we can contact him."

"Wait this could be the work of the current Rangers' enemies. The Xborgs and Bruisers. I'll get the others. Tensou, contact the Rangers."

"You got it!"

Meanwhile at Lt. Stone's Juice Bar the Rangers were having a great time helping out as children had time playing with toys. Noah and Grace were outside chaperoning for the kids as there was an icy skating pond outside, Orion and Chara were inside putting on a show about two snow people who are trying to learn about Christmas. Jake and Gia were helping Troy as he pretended to be Santa as Emma read to children a Christmas story.

Jason and Kimberly as well as Rocky and Aisha were watching their successors and it was going well until Noah's Morpher went off. Noah went off grid to answer it.

"This is Noah, what's going on?"

"Get the other Rangers, Quickly! This is extremely urgent." Tensou said.

"Okay Tensou. Grace I got to go Will you take over?"

"Of course, but Noah, be careful and come back to me safe."

"You know I will."

Noah gave Grace a kiss before her went inside to get the other Rangers once they got together the group quickly went to the Command Center to see what they have to do."


	2. A Sacrifice For Another Ranger

Author's Note: I was kind of iffy on the song choice here because I pretty much had it on some other Chap on another story. But what the hey. Choice song for losing Troy and thinking back is mentioned in the disclaimer. Anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter, love is the greatest gift, but the christmas song isn't up here nor do I own it and on another "love" note, I do not own "My Only Love" by Jeniffer Cihi.

Chapter 2

A Ranger Sacrifice

Troy and the others got to the Command Center and saw Adam, Tanya, Justin, And Alpha 5 there.

"Hey what brings you here?" Troy asked.

"We were paying a visit here to see about the improvements and we happen to see your mentor." Adam said.

"Hello, Rangers." Robo Knight said.

"Hey, Robo Knight." Emma Replied. The Rangers also saw Rudolph standing there.

"Rudolph?" Noah asked pointing.

"What's Rudolph doing here?" Jake replied.

"Rangers." Gosei said as they all were listening. "There appears to be two situations that we have here."

"What's the first one?" Noah asked.

"A huge group of Loogies, Xborgs, and Bruisers, invaded the North Pole and is destroying Santa's town."

"That is terrible!" Jake said. "Santa wouldn't be able to give presents if his sleigh and presents are destroyed."

"We have got to save Santa." Gia said.

"Yes you must, but there is a huge problem in going to the North Pole, due to its polarity and the cross current of holiday magic. You won't be able to morph and your weapons won't work."

"So how can we be able to defeat them without our powers?" Orion asked.

"I'm sure there will be another answer to that, Orion."

"We'll just have to come up with something." Troy replied. "What seems to be the second thing Gosei?"

"We're not sure what happened or what the two of you did, yet we're trying to find out what it could be for, but there's a timer on you and Emma."

"A timer?" Emma asked. And she looked at her screen and Troy's and found it for 11 hours plus and counting.

"Any Idea on what you might have done?" Gosei asked.

"No, I'm pretty certain we've done nothing that would trigger a timer." Troy asked. "But if anything, me and Emma will find out."

"You mean we all will." Jake said. "You two are not alone. We will save the North Pole, Santa, and find out what you guys are timed on."

"Please tell me there is good news." Noah said.

"I can teleport you guys there and back along with whomever you save."

"At least that's something." Gia said.

"What about teleporting us there directly?"

"That I can do, but if the monsters are there when I do you will be open targets, which means you must enter from a different angle, undetected."

"Meaning we'll have to go through a blizzard to get there." Emma said. It's a good thing we're all dressed for the occasion." Yet the Rangers wore their costumes it was also their winter wear.

"I'll send all of you somewhere from a distance away. Robo Knight will join soon enough when we are done with his upgrades."

"Okay." Troy said.

"I know this kind of situation is as dangerous as the others, but I know with your spirit especially Christmas spirit, strength, enthusiasm, courage, heart, wisdom, and perseverance, you will all be successful. Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you."

"But please come back safely." Tensou asked.

"We will Tensou." Jake said as the Megaforce Rangers were ready to go.

"We'll stay and help Tensou with Robo Knight." Tanya said to ensure them as they might be finished with Robo Knight quicker so he could Join.

"Rudolph I might need you to stay. Did you come alone?" Adam asked.

"No, he along with the other reindeer came here I think they are still roaming around." Robo Knight Replied. Adam gave word to his friends to be on the lookout for Rudolph's friends.

In the North Pole the Rangers along with Chara were teleported to a place where the snow was deep it was barely below covering their boots entirely. They all looked around wondering where to go until Chara spotted smoke.

"Guys?"

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"I see smoke."

"And where there's smoke there's fire." Jake said.

"Well let's go." Emma said. And they all made their way to the smoke, While they were heading there, Jake found it suitable to pull out a big bag and started to collect snowballs.

"Really Jake?" Gia asked. "Snowballs?"

"Hey, it helps to be prepared."

"I'm sure it does."

"It helps."

They were coming to a set of trees once there Jake was more than halfway full with snowballs, more to it, Emma decided to create a snowball yet when she did, unbeknownst to her, it began to sparkle and she placed in inside the bag. When they got out of the trees Jake's bag was full of snowballs and they were there at Santa's city only to find the monsters guarding the entire city they all took cover behind a ruined house to look around.

"Well here we go." Jake said as he pulled out a snowball and had targeted an Xborg.

"And just what will the snowballs do to them?" Gia asked.

"I'll distract them while you go and save the people."

"No, Jake. We work as a team." Troy said.

"Well do you have any Idea on how to get to them undetected?"

"No. But we got to stick together."

"Fine. If only this snowball had properties to fry a Xborg's circuits or to freeze a Loogie."

"The day a snowball does that, will be the day I kiss you." Gia said.

"Well then..."

Jake threw the snowball which sparkled at an Xborg which hit its back and nothing happened. The group looked at Jake.

"Okay, I was in way over my head."

But suddenly the Xborg began to jitter violently as it circuits began to fry. Chara, the Rangers, even Gia couldn't believe it. Jake who saw Gia look at him with disbelief took the opportunity to kiss her only for Gia to eat her own words by kissing him a moment more when Jake kissed him. Orion took a snowball and targeted a Bruiser.

"I wonder if this could separate an Bruiser into pieces."

Orion had threw a snowball which sparkled into a Bruiser and the Bruiser felt like he was exploding and yet he did with no fiery explosion but the Bruiser did explode into pieces. The Rangers couldn't believe it. Jake had gotten snowballs to throw that could grant the person throwing it wish what the snowball could do to the receiving end of the snowball.

"Jake, you're a genius." Noah said. "An entire bag of snowballs that can wipe them out."

"Yes." Troy said agreeing. "But for future reference, we need to limit our wish to something that will allow us to defeat them without exploding. We're here to save the North Pole."

"So freezing, and frying circuits are okay?" Chara asked.

"Anything that's effective but not explosive."

"All right." The Rangers said.

"Jake do you have another bag?"

"No. this is it, why?"

"Because we will need an extra supply should we run out or if it get's destroyed."

"Or maybe..."

"Maybe what?" Emma asked trying to find out what Noah meant.

"Maybe we want to cause an explosion. But not on the town something to draw their attention on to make them leave the town."

"And we could come up with some kind of decoy that will keep them busy as we go and save the people and Santa." Gia added.

"That's an even greater idea." Troy said. And the Rangers soon got started. They made a huge snow sphere and used one of the magical snowballs to transform it into ice and used it on other snowballs to form other tools. Orion and Chara used their blacksmith skills to form an ice megaforce ranger.

"Now that's one fierce Ice Ranger." Troy said.

"I'm impressed." Gia said looking at them.

"Now we just need to get this to the other side." Noah said.

"Allow me." Chara said as she took one of the magical snowballs. "Let this ice ranger live." The Ice Ranger came to life had faced Its summoner. "You are to follow my every move."

Chara lifted an arm and a foot and the Ice Ranger followed her every move especially when she threw punches and kicks. Their creation was a success.

"Perfect!"

"All right now let's get ready." Troy said as they were ready to enter. When the Ice Ranger was in place it threw the snowball in the air and went distances away just for the snowball to explode. And as predicted all the monsters came and found out who it was and they happen to begin fighting the Ice Ranger.

"All right you guys, go. Chara yelled and the Rangers went to the city to find anybody that might have been trapped. Somewhere in a secret cave, the Elves along with Santa and Mrs. Claus were watching the entire thing and saw them trying to rescue them.

"I think this group is who the power rangers sent probably and they're here to save us." Mrs. Claus said.

"Quick! Go out there and lead them to us." Santa said to one of the elves as he went out there. Meanwhile in the command center, Justin and Tensou was done with Robo Knight's upgrades and the time on Troy and Emma's screens were down to 7 hours and 40 minutes.

"How do you feel Robo Knight?" Justin asked.

"I feel much better. I feel like a million bolts."

Tensou and Alpha had a laugh at that. Also at the Command Center, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, and Katherine were there as they saw the reindeer that came for them and brought them to Rudolph. Tommy and Katherine wondered what was going on while Adam was filling them in.

"Remember we saved Santa and the people in the North Pole from Goldar and Rito?"

"Yeah that was during our time as Rangers."

"Well this time the Loogies, Xborgs, and Bruisers invaded and are planning to destroy not only the North Pole but Christmas as well."

"That is so mean." Kimberly said.

"Mean? It's beyond cruel!" Katherine replied.

"These children keep the spirit of Christmas in their hearts, there's no way these monsters should take it from them." Aisha said.

"The spirit of Christmas resides in all of us." Rocky added. "The reason why Christmas has not left us is because we all still believe in the power of Christmas."

"And that is why they are there. It's because they believe in Christmas and they are fighting for it." Tommy said.

"I will go and help the Rangers now. I must protect this belief." Robo Knight said as he was soon teleported.

Back at the North Pole the Ice Ranger was still holding it's own as Chara was still controlling it. And the Rangers was still looking around until the Elf was there and they saw them.

"Hello, are you here to save us?" The Elf asked.

"Yes." Noah said.

"Follow me." The Elf said. As he led them to the opening to a cave as they went inside they saw icy mirrors in the tunnels until they reached the end and saw everybody there even Santa.

"Hello people are you here to save us from those monsters?" Santa asked.

"Yes." Troy said.

"Thank you. I've sent my reindeer to find the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers because we needed their help. Who might you be."

"We happen to be the Power Rangers Megaforce." Jake replied.

"A successor team of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Emma added.

"We're here to take you to safety." Gia added.

"Great. You can lead them to my second workshop which happens to be in these caves. Some of the elves know the way they can help."

"All right" Noah said and the elves took the lead while some of the people in Santa's Town stayed until the coast was clear for all of them to go. Once they were out the workshop was only yards away and they all went in. After that, some of the elves along with the Rangers came back.

"Hold on. We need to make a path that will guide them out of here." Noah said.

"How's about Leaving a trail?" Orion asked.

"A trail made of us so when they see us they know they're going the right way." Emma said. "I'll go from the beginning telling the rest that it's clear.

"And I'll be the last one leading them to the workshop." Troy said and they have created a trail leading them out.

Back on the other side Robo Knight had just arrived and saw Loogies Xborgs, and Bruisers battling an Ice Ranger.

"This is weird. I thought our ranger powers don't work here. But right now that's irrelevant, this ranger needs my help."

Robo Knight ran and was soon helping the ice ranger.

"Need my assistance?" Robo Knight asked.

"Sure." Chara said as the voice of the Ice Ranger.

"Chara?"

"I'm somewhere else away from the monsters I'm stalling them with this Ice sculpture of a ranger. To buy time for our friends to get the people."

"Good plan." Robo Knight and the Ice Ranger continued to fight until the Xborgs had enough and used their laser fire to blast the Ice Ranger before it dissolved.

"No!"

Loogies and Bruisers tried using their weapons but it didn't work based on their weapons combined with their magic.

"Why doesn't our weapons work?" A Bruiser said.

"Because you're in the polarity of the North Pole magic won't work here."

Chara arrived. At the top with a snowball in hand ready to throw it.

"But our magic will! Snowball, blow away these Monsters with a tornado!"

As Chara threw the snowball, Robo Knight ran to her when the snowball hit a Loogie a tornado formed and swept up the group and blew them even further away only two Xborgs were able to get away. One Xborg with his missile launcher shot his missile at a open spot on a mountain and exploded. The mountain happens to contain the cave inside where Santa and the others were, inside the cave everything began to rumble as the people began to panic.

"We got to get out of here!" An elf said.

"Okay, everybody come on!" Emma shouted as they all started to go inside the tunnel. Ice was falling but they were able to dodge them. They soon got out and by groups Orion, Jake, Gia, And Noah took the people inside the workshop, Troy was taking the last group out and was able to get the last of the people inside the workshop but an explosion was near Troy in which he got decently injured by the impact.

"Troy!" Noah shouted he ran out to find out if Troy was okay. Meanwhile inside the tunnel Emma was guiding the Claus' out of the cave until the trail they took out caved in.

"Oh dear!" Mrs. Claus said. "How will we get out now?"

"Is there another way out of here?" Emma asked.

"There's two more." Santa said. As they made their way to another route. Outside Troy got up and was about to make their way to the cave to help out Emma and the Claus' injuries and all.

"Troy you can't go!"

"Agh! I got to save Emma and the others."

"Stay here. I'll go and guide them out."

"Noah!" Troy said as Noah went back up as the Xborgs fired. Noah was able to dodge them and get inside the cave. But Troy took the time to create a snowball and tried throwing it at one of the Xborgs trying to fry its circuits. But the Xborgs dodged them as well. Inside Noah took the trail they set but found out that it was blocked.

"The cave in must have did this... Emma!"

Just nearby the three heard Noah.

"Noah! Noah is that you?"

"Yes! Where are you?"

"In another path!"

Noah went back to the intersection to find out where and they was approaching to his left.

"Did everyone make it to the workshop?"

"Yeah. But let me check to see if the coast is clear."

As Noah went out he sees Troy still trying to take down the Xborgs on the mountain. When another missile launches Troy was able to dodge that but yet he still kept throwing them. Somewhere on a trail in the mountains, Chara and Robo Knight followed a trail of footsteps which were the Xborgs and followed it good enough to lead to them shooting their weapons down at Troy. Chara and Robo Knight threw a snowball freezing a couple of the Xborgs and the Xborgs paid their attention to them. Troy sees this and went near the cave to tell them to come out.

"Coast is clear guys, come on!"

Noah went out of the cave first waiting for Emma and the Claus' Back on top of the mountains Robo Knight and Chara kept on fighting there were only two Xborgs left and once Robo Knight froze one of them the other decided to blast them with a missile, but they dodged and it ended up hitting the mountain causing huge snow to roll down the mountain. Troy sees this and saw that it was falling on Noah. Troy ran to Noah.

"Noah, Look out!"

Troy pushed Noah in the Cave as the snow fell. Jake, Gia, and Orion saw this.

"Troy!" Jake and Orion shouted

"Noah!" Gia shouted as the hoped to be okay. Inside Noah, Emma, and the Claus' saw Troy halfway in the snow lying there... Motionless."

"Troy!" Noah and Emma shouted as they pulled him out.

"Oh, Dear." Mrs. Claus said. As she and Santa watched as Noah and Emma tried reviving their best friend for Noah/boyfriend for Emma.

"Troy, wake up. You got to wake up."

"Come on, Troy, you can't leave us. Please."

"Troy, come on!"

"You can't be gone! Troy!"

Through slit eyes, Troy was only partially awake. To look at Noah and Emma.

"Noah..." Noah looked at Troy smiling.

"Emma." Troy looked at Emma who also smiled at him. Troy smiled for a bit but the unexpected happen Troy took his last breath and he was gone.

Back at the Command Center Troy's red screen became darker though the timer was still going the legendary Rangers saw this even Tensou.

"Tensou, you don't think..." Adam began asking.

"I don't even want to. He got to be okay. He got to!"

Back in the cave Noah and Emma looked at their fallen partner.

"Troy!" Noah shouted.

"Oh, No! Troy! Please come back!"

Tears freely fell from Emma face as they fell on Troy.

"I'm sorry for your loss"

Emma held Troy close as Noah faces an ice mirror while they both look back at the time they had with their fellow Ranger.

Author's Note: Man! I thought you probably weren't expecting this. But not to worry I'm making this a challenge to finish the last chapter before the new year's up. But I'll try to finish part 3 of this before Christmas is over. Once again sorry but I did say there was a death in here but come on if you knew me this is Christmas so expect something good.


	3. The Mistletoe Miracle & Saving Christmas

Disclaimer: Read the first Chapter

Chapter 3

A Christmas Miracle/Saving The North Pole

Noah, Emma, Santa, and Mrs. Claus were looking down as Troy, gone from saving Noah from the snow which was about to fall on him. Emma who was still in tears was stroking his face and hair.

"You believed in Christmas." Emma said to Troy. "You believed in everyone, especially me. You sacrificed everything even our lives for your own. Just for us to live in peace."

Santa suddenly felt an aura around Emma it was warm, kind, and loving.

"Emma, was Troy somebody special to you?" Santa asked.

"Yes. A true best friend, and my boyfriend. Lately I..." Emma began crying more after that.

"Oh, if there it's any consolation. He was a very good person."

"I know."

Meanwhile outside the cave Chara and Robo Knight made their way down the mountain and to Jake, Gia, and Orion

"Chara!" Orion said as he rushed to hug his girlfriend.

"Orion. I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad you are as well."

"Where are Noah, Troy, and Emma?" Robo Knight asked.

"They are caved in." Jake said.

"That blast caused the snow to fall blocking their way out."

"Anymore of the snowballs left?" Orion asked.

"No we used the last bit on those Xborgs." Chara said. Jake grabbed some snow and made a snowball out of it.

"Please... Let this snowball melt the snow blocking the cave." Jake threw the snowball at it and nothing happened. Jake tried it again yet it didn't happen. Attempt after attempt Jake tried.

"Come on, come on! This got to work! It worked before!"

It wasn't until Gia, Robo Knight, and Orion came to stop him.

"Jake! Stop!" Gia said holding him. "It's not working."

"But it has to Gia. We got to find a way to get them out."

"Trust me Jake, we will find a way to get them out."

As the rest figured out what to do, back inside, Emma who was still in tears looked at Troy.

"I will miss you Troy. But no matter how far you may be, no matter where you go, I will always love you."

Emma gave Troy a kiss on the lips. Before lying him down and went to Noah. But soon after, Troy's entire body began sparkling and everybody there was an red and white glow that soon followed after. Yet they all wondered what could happen and within a bright flash it soon was over. They all wonder what it could mean but after a groan, and Emma would know it was Troy's because she slept with him, it was a miracle, Troy came back to life.

"Troy!" Emma shouted through tears of joy as he went to hugged and kissed him Troy could only return it back. Noah went over to pat him on the back. "You're alive!"

"I can't believe it!" Noah said. "But how..."

"It's a miracle." Santa said. "But I wonder... Have you two felt something over the past 5 hours? Something incredibly wonderful.

"Well there was something a bit off when we kissed under the mistletoe." Emma said.

"Yeah, the kiss was intensifying." Troy added.

"I knew it! It was one of my holiday gifts. I meant to give this to a certain couple in mind, but if a true love couple were to kiss under it, it would grant the two holiday magic for the remainder of the day."

"Could that stand for the timer that was on you two?" Noah asked.

"I suppose it could." Santa replied.

Back at the command center, Aisha looked at the screens and noticed that Emma and Troy's timer was shaved off 6 hours they only had 50 minutes left.

"Guys, something's happening to the timer." Aisha said as they all took a look at it.

"But look!" Jason said as they saw Troy's screen turn bright red again.

"Troy must be okay." Rocky said.

"Could you guys try to contact them?" Justin asked.

"I'm not sure that's possible the power is connected to the morphers." Tensou said.

"Give it a try Tensou, Go for broke." Alpha said.

"Oh, okay here goes nothing."

Back inside the cave, They all was speaking until the morphers of Troy and Emma went off and they wondered why.

"But I thought..."

"Your holiday magic." Noah said answering Emma while Troy answered.

"Yes Gosei?"

"Things have happened to your screen while you were there such as your screen darkening then turning bright any Idea what happened?"

"You might say a Christmas Miracle. Pretty much me and Emma's magic under the mistletoe granted us holiday magic and we think that could be linked to our timers."

"It must. Your Christmas miracle took 6 hours off your timer you have less than 50 minutes of your holiday magic before it disappears."

Just then, they all heard noises which they all knew to be the monsters.

"I think the world of/and Christmas needs saving." Santa said.

"Is it possible that we could use this magic to morph?" Emma asked.

"It's a possibility. Besides the last I checked Power Rangers were a force of good as well as my magic granted to those who are good and pure of heart. If I can recall, you told me that you guys are the Power Rangers Megaforce."

"Yes we are." Emma said.

"You do believe you can save us right?"

"Yes we do, and we will!" Troy said as he and Emma pulled out their morphers. "Noah, once we morph, we'll melt the snow so you can bring Santa and Mrs. Claus to the workshop. Me and Emma will take down these guys.

"You got it. Go for it."

"Okay, Ready Emma."

"To save the North Pole and Christmas? Totally!"

"It's Morphin' time!"

Troy and Emma opened their morphers, pulled out their cards, and placed them inside their holders.

"Go, go Megaforce!" Troy and Emma shouted as they closed their morphers and with their holiday magic granted them the ability to transform into the red and pink Megaforce Rangers.

"It actually worked!" Emma said.

"Yes! Now we can take out these creeps and save Santa's town. But first..." Troy and Emma paid their attention to the blocked exit using their flame power they melted the snow and Noah and the Claus' was out Jake could see them come down.

"Look it's Noah!" Jake shouted.

"And he got Santa and Mrs. Claus. With him." Gia shouted. They all went inside and Santa and Mrs. Claus thanked them. All the elves were working on presents to give to the children around the world.

"I want to thank you young people for saving us. To offer my gratitude, I will make presents for all of you but it will take me a little while. To complete it."

"Okay." Noah said. As Santa and Mrs Claus left Jake, Gia, Orion, Chara, and Robo Knight was looking at him.

"What happened to Troy?" Jake asked.

"You would have to see it to believe it. But when Troy saved me he was gone."

"Gone as in..."

"For good, for a while." Noah said answering Orion. "Emma kissed him and he came back to life."

"Where did they go?" Gia asked.

"Back in the caves fighting off the monsters."

"Without us?!" Jake asked. "What do they have to protect them."

"Their ranger powers."

"But didn't Gosei said, that your powers won't work here in the North Pole?" Chara asked.

"That's the thing. Just hours ago when we saw them kissing under the mistletoe, that one had the power to grant them holiday magic so their ranger powers aren't from the Morphing Grid it's from the holiday magic."

They understood and Jake knew now why the snowballs didn't work to free them.

"Ohh, now I get it. I do remember Emma putting a few snowballs in and the magic of those snowballs connected to the others. I really thought it was the snow from the set of trees that were magic. Man and I thought it was me."

"Well you did something that we didn't think of." Gia said kissing him in the cheek.

"Now we just have to let Troy and Emma do their part." Robo Knight said. Santa was back with a table of presents for all of them and for somewhat random it had mistletoe in the middle of the bot one was black with green stripes and with a yellow bow for Jake, another was yellow with black stripes and with a green bow for Gia, yet another was blue with white stripes with a blue bow on it. The other 3 presents was silver one had red stripes with a silver bow for Chara, another had black stripes with a gold bow for Robo Knight, and the last had gold stripes with a silver bow for Orion.

"Noah, you already know." Santa said.

"Of course." Noah replied.

"Know what?"

Back at the tunnels of the cave Troy and Emma were fighting off the monsters one by one obliterating until they came out of the other entrance leading in when they got out of there nobody was there until the remaining of the group of Xborgs, Bruisers, and Loogies from their fight against Chara controlling the Ice Ranger and Robo Knight was coming back to the town's entrance.

"We can't let them destroy this town any further." Emma said.

"Right! Let's blow them out of here and then finish them off out there."

Troy pulled out his twist tornado card and Emma pulled out her windrive card and placed them on their morphers.

"Twist tornado!" Troy yelled.

"Windrive!" Emma yelled as the tornado blew them away for the second time. Once they were away from the town, Troy and Emma continued their battle there.

Back at the other workshop the Rangers, Robo Knight, and Chara were going over what Santa meant by Noah knowing.

"Guys, when Troy and Emma kissed under the mistletoe they were two people in love who believed in Christmas and everybody here. It's what kept Troy alive and pretty much what gave them the power to become Rangers. We made that same promise to Gosei and Santa to save their town and Christmas. What kind of Rangers are we?"

"Power Rangers Megaforce." Gia said.

"A force that is good and pure of heart. Now I believe we can save This place and everybody and Christmas. The question is: do you?"

"I do believe." Jake said.

"I believe as well." Robo Knight said.

"Me too." Orion said.

"I truly believe we can." Gia said.

"That goes for me too." Chara said. As they took their presents, they opened it, inside Chara's was a snow globe which had all the Megaforce Rangers inside as she shook it the snow covered it much thicker until it was all white, then it reveled Troy and Emma fighting off the monsters. The rest opened up theirs and inside were surprisingly their Megaforce Ranger keys. At their touch, the sparks of magic was encasing them as the keys kept glowing brighter. Once the glowing of the keys was over the Rangers felt like they had magic inside them all the Elves cheered as they were now filled with holiday magic.

"Let's go, we do have a holiday to save." Jake said.

"Okay. Chara I will need you to stay here ands protect Santa and his people." Orion said.

"Of course, it is your turn you know."

"Right."

"Go get 'em." Chara soon kissed him and the Rangers left getting on Robo Knight who morphed into lion Zord mode to get to Troy and Emma.

Meanwhile Troy and Emma continued to face off the monsters some still had missiles to fire off but they held their own.

"We Can't stop now Emma keep bringing the fight to them."

"Of course."

A few missiles were shot at Troy and Emma as they fell back from the impact. But the monsters felt lasers blasted at them as Robo Knight and the rest of the Rangers arrived to help out. Robo Knight morphed back to his humanoid robotic version.

"Guys thanks." Troy said.

"But it's only us who have holiday magic." Emma said.

"Not anymore." Gia said.

"That promise wasn't for just you two." Noah replied. "I took up that promise as well."

"We all did." Orion added.

"Now how about we show them how serious we are about Christmas by going Super Mega." Jake asked.

"You're right." Troy said. "Their invasion ends here and now!"

"Super Mega Mode!" They all said taking out their keys and Super Morphers and they all turned into the Super Megaforce Rangers.

"Earth's Defenders, never surrender!" They all shouted.

"I am Robo Knight, Protector of the planet! Guardian of the Earth!"

The entire Ranger group started going all out taking down every Loogie, Xborg, and Bruiser in their path.

"Finally! We're cutting them short." Emma said.

"I know." Troy replied. "If they only knew what we went through."

"I knew what you two went through." Noah replied to Troy. "And there's no way I'm going to let that happen again."

"After what Noah told us, There's no way any of us is going to let that happen again." Orion said.

"Hey Troy, Santa wanted our friends that come and save him. Let's go legendary."

"I agree with Gia!" Jake replied.

"You got it! This is for our Ranger family back home and for Santa!"

They all took out their legendary Ranger keys ready to place them in their super morphers.

"Legendary Ranger mode... Mighty Morphin'!"

With their keys inside, they morphed into Mighty Morphin Power Rangers with Orion being the White Mighty Ranger. Back at the Command Center. All the Rangers saw this as they cheered for them.

"They may morph into Mighty Morphin'," Jason said. "But we will always be the originals."

"Yeah," Tommy replied. "At our Legendary Battle I wore green, but what I wouldn't give to be the White Ranger again."

"Tommy, you had your time." Kimberly said.

"We all have." Adam replied.

Back at the workshop. Chara, Santa, and the others saw their friends turn into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Now they mean business." Chara said.

"Are these the same people that saved us?" Santa asked.

"Yes."

Back at the battlefield the Rangers all attacked the monsters shortening the monsters numbers down a lot more with their power weapons everybody was cheering them on as the Rangers was now close to clearing the monsters and saving the North Pole.

"Let's morph back to Super Mega and finish this for good." Troy said as they transformed back.

"Silver's good especially on sleigh bells." Orion said. "But Gold is going to be better. Super Mega Gold!"

Orion took his gold key and placed it on his morpher to become The Super Megaforce Gold Ranger. Robo Knight took his Card and pressed in his code to summon his Volcan Cannon. And Troy had one more thing to do.

"Super Mega Cannon, Activate!"

The Super Mega Cannon was summoned and The Rangers put their Ranger keys. Robo Knight's cannon was ready to fire as well.

"Knight Dynamic!"

"Legendary Sixth Ranger Mode!" Orion shouted as half of the sixth Rangers, was there ready to charge.

"Power of six..."

"All right everybody, this is it!" Troy shouted.

"Those who damage and pollute this planet, as well as ruin the dreams and beliefs of its people..."

"Will not be forgiven by us!" The Rangers said finishing Robo Knight's sentence.

"Super Mega Blast!" The 5 Rangers shouted.

"Fire!" Robo Knight shouted.

"Unite!" Orion shouted. As all the power collided into what remains of the monsters with the blast from the Super Mega Cannon first, The blast of Robo Knight's Vulcan Cannon second, and the blitz from the second half of the sixth Rangers. All of the monsters were overpowered and ended up in a huge explosion which was followed by magical sparks flying. North Pole was saved and everybody was cheering back at the Command Center they all cheered.

"They did it! They did it!" Alpha 5 and Tensou said. Back at the workshop, everybody cheered as their town was finally safe of all monsters. The Rangers all took a sigh of relief as they all demorphed. Troy took out his morpher and Gosei answered to congratulate them.

"Congratulations Rangers! You stopped the monsters from destroying the North Pole. But you all have only 5 minutes left before all of your holiday magic is gone."

"Thanks Gosei." Troy said.

"As soon as you're done I'll send up Santa's reindeer." Gosei said.

"All right." Troy said "We got 5 minutes." Troy said as they all headed to the destroyed town ready to use their holiday magic.

Author's Note: I'll just have to cut this short here the ending of this would be where Troy and Emma was back in Angel Grove, in their College Room going over what happened after they've don't the talent show with the epilogue being the Megaforce Rangers Helping Santa Delivering the gifts on Christmas Eve. But I'll make it a challenge to finish this before the new year. So be on the lookout for it.


	4. A Christmas Ending

Author's Note: If I ever made a new year's resolution, I would fail at it. I failed to complete this before and on both Christmas and the new year. Anyways, I hope everybody had a happy new year just to let you know after this I will be taking somewhat of a posting hiatus meaning I'll still write fics, but will not be posting them until a certain date for those who are new on reading my fics, thanks for giving it a view. Now for my firsts in this short story. My first follower and favorite in this is fanfic name: natalie1668 huge thanks to you and my major thanks to my first and highest reviewer by the fanfic name of: Dragonking19. Thanks once again for everybody who appreciates my fics. Choice song for the ending is mentioned in the now the final Chap enjoy.

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Power Rangers but as well I do not own: "Believe" by Josh Groban.

Final Chapter

Returning A Miracle

When everybody especially Santa Mrs. Claus, Chara and the rest of the people got to the destroyed town they looked around at wondered what would be next.

"Those monsters really did this town wrong for destroying it." Gia said.

"How can they be so cruel?" Emma replied.

"I'm sorry that this has had to happen to your town Santa." Orion said. "I felt like all was lost when my world was destroyed."

"Wait a sec guys." Troy said.

"What is it?" Noah asked.

"Maybe we can still save this place if we concentrate and combine our holiday magic, we may be able to restore this place to it's former glory."

"It's worth a try." Jake replied. "Let's go for it."

The Rangers have formed a circle and as they concentrated on wishing for the north pole to restored to its former glory, their powers soon began to glow as their respectful aura got bigger, rays of light of all colors shot out from their bodies and slowly began to repair and restore the damaged houses. Chara and Robo Knight was looking at this wonderful phenomenon as they were witnessing a miracle one much similar to Troy's. Back at the command center there were only 2 minutes left.

"Hurry Rangers! You only have 2 minutes!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Gosei." Santa replied. "Have patience." Suddenly Santa soon joined in by combining his holiday magic with the Rangers. And the restoring and repairing were much faster. The destroyed town began to glow with such colors as much of the Christmas lights began to turn on. When there was only 15 seconds left the town was complete but decided to put more finishing touches with more lights and decorations. But when 10 seconds was left sparks shot from the Rangers' bodies into the sky. When the time was over the Rangers de-morphed. Once they did completely, fireworks exploded of all of the ranger colors as it was a sign of celebration everybody cheered for the Rangers as they held true to their promise with a little help from Santa. Of saving their town, the North Pole and Christmas.

"Thank you guys. You all are truly superheroes." Mrs. Claus said.

"We were just doing our job Mrs. Claus." Gia replied.

"Well you did more than just your job." Santa replying to Gia. "To show your appreciation, I have more gifts at my house to give to all of you. Follow me." And so they all had followed Santa to his house, they all went inside and got more gifts but following the Christmas rule, they couldn't open it. While the Rangers had cookies and milk Santa decided to have a word with Emma. The Rangers spent a few more hours helping out Santa with their gifts until they all had to go back.

"This is one Christmas adventure I will never forget." Troy said.

"We are just really glad we could help." Noah added.

"And we're glad you came to help us." Santa said. Now I do believe you have something to prepare for."

"Yes. Our talent show." Emma said.

"It was a sure honor to meet you." Orion said.

"Likewise." Chara replied.

"Same here. And Robo Knight, keep up the good work."

"I will Mr. Claus." Robo Knight replied and soon after they all teleporter back to the command center except for Troy. Santa had used part of his holiday magic to keep him here for a while.

"Santa?"

"I needed to talk to you."

Back at the command center the Legendary Rangers met up with the Megaforce Rangers with Troy soon arriving and began to celebrate hours after Rudolph and the other reindeer left to go back home and everybody have had a good night's sleep.

At December 23rd the Megaforce Rangers along with Grace done Christmas Caroling before the Talent Show. Once it was time for the Show, everybody was ready when Troy looked in the audience he realized he has seen Tommy and Katherine along with all of their friends in Reefside. Troy safely said to his friends that this will now be an extraordinary show. After all the acts it was now their turn and they decided to tell and act their adventure with Grace narrating in a story which its moral that miracles can happen if you believe. Once the story was over, they all took a bow as they received a standing ovation it was a show worth remembering.

December 24

The Megaforce Rangers were called again by Santa because his sleigh wasn't fixed in time it was up to them to save Christmas again so to twist it up for this year, they took the sky ship and got Santa. The Reindeer led the sky ship as Santa and the Rangers went all around the world delivering presents. When that was over they all went home and Santa had thanked them again for saving Christmas once they got back into college they all went to their rooms Jake and Emma switched so Jake could be with Gia while Troy was with Emma. That night Troy was with Emma after their round of kissing and making love they were cuddled up looking at each other all sleepy like.

"Troy..."

"Yes Emma?"

"I... I mean. How could you... Die?"

"Emma, it wasn't planned. But I tried my best to hang on. I know I'm supposed to be the leader, But Emma being a leader doesn't mean I'm more powerful than the rest of you. I'm a human with limits."

"I know Troy, but..."

"Shh... Emma. It's okay." Troy kissed her forehead. "It's a miracle for me to come back to you."

"Yes, it's a miracle for me too to have you returned to us, especially me."

"Emma..."

"Troy please..."

"But I have to ask."

"Yes Troy. I promise you, I will never leave you, just try not to leave me like that again. Please."

"I wouldn't."

With more minutes of kissing they soon fell asleep in each other's arms as they had a grand day of Christmas ahead of them.

Within the next morning, Emma was clinging onto Troy. She woke up to a beautiful snowy white day. Emma gently stroke his head full of brown hair but as she stoked it she noticed something on her left finger: a ring. It was not a mood ring or any accessory type ring it was a real platinum engagement ring with a pink diamond. Emma was smiling at it's beauty. She was told by Santa during his chat with her.

"Troy is a great young man you have befriended, especially as to how much you two love each other. As a matter of fact, on Christmas Morning he will do something so bold that you will be surprised. This will happen if you didn't let him say what he wants to say to you but by that time you will know because you two are such in love. If that happens let him ask you properly."

Emma could only smile as she returned Troy's forehead kiss from last night with a kiss to his forehead and that began to wake up Troy as he saw Emma looking at him, smiling with her hand with the ring on it. Troy smiled at it and then to Emma.

"Troy... I love it. But I want you to ask me properly."

"Emma Goodall... Would you do me the honor of becoming the future Mrs. Troy Burrows."

"Yes my future husband, I would love to."

"I truly love you Emma."

"I love you more, baby."

They began kissing furiously until Jake, Gia, and Orion had came to their room.

"Troy! Emma! Let's go! Our Mighty/Zeo/Megaforce Snow Battle is almost here!" Jake said. As they got their new clothes on and joined

The rest to have a field day outside to join the predecessors, they were all having a great time outside when it was over Everybody went back to their designated places While the rest went back inside and opened up presents, everybody had got everything they both wanted and needed. Sometime within the day Gia spotted Emma's engagement ring yet Emma told her about it. On this entire day they all felt they were kids at heart, as they shared stories as well reminiscing on what were their hardest challenge. But they all believed in theirselves and was able to overcome the challenge. This was yet another story Santa could tell the elves about miracles that could come true, if you truly believe.

Author's Note: Well that's it for this sorry once again but if you like it leave a review. Maybe sometime in the future I'll update more details to it also leave a review if I should make a fic on Jake and Gia getting engaged. Well once again it is that time for me to take my well deserved break from posting. I'll repost stories on February 17. In the meantime, please feel free to read my other fics and leave reviews for them as well. Happy 2015 everybody! I love you guys.


End file.
